


Stolen

by makinghistory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, they all have powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinghistory/pseuds/makinghistory
Summary: "Your memories have been stolen, Yuuri."=====Yuuri Katsuki is a young man living in Japan with his sweet fiancé Daniel Smith. He works at Ice Castle with little kids. He's just your typical young man living life. But one evening when he's skating, he runs into two people. He then finds himself in this strange place with people, who claim they know him.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the first chapter of my Yuri on Ice fic. I hope you enjoy it!

****_ “I love you, Yuuri.” The blurry figure says with a thick Russian accent. _

 

_ “I’m with Daniel and I love him, and I would never cheat on him.” I say back. _

 

_ The blurry figure comes closer, he’s a few inches taller than me. He has short silver hair, pale skin, and he’s quite lean. His eyes are what captivates me the most. They’re a cool color of blue. That sends shivers down my spine, when I look right into them. I look down to avoid his eyes. _

 

_ “Yuuri,” he whispers. _

 

_ I feel his warm hand against my back, as he wraps his arms  around me. He touches my chin with his other hand. He starts tilting my chin to look at him and I do. I can’t help it. He inches closer and I wrap my arms around his neck. I can feel his breath against my lips, and his hand as he slides it down to my hip. _

 

_ “Yuuri,” he whispers as he comes closer. _

 

_ I come more closer to his face, and it slowly becomes more blurry. I wish I could see what he looks like. I look into his eyes before pressing my lips against his. They’re warm and loving. His lips are so soft and full. The feeling of warmth and happiness spreads through my body. A feeling of nostalgia hits me. _

 

_ ===== _

 

“Yuuri, baby, wake up.” I hear a voice call with a thick Russian accent. He sounds just like the guy from my dream.

 

“I made you breakfast, Yuuri.”

 

“Yuuuuri.” I open my eyes and glare at the voice. It’s actually my fiancé, Daniel Smith.

 

“Oh, you’re awake!” He beams.

“I wonder why,” I murmur before burying my face in my pillow.

 

“Come on, Yuuri. Here I have your glasses, now sit up and eat your breakfast.” I groan and sit up. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Daniel says softly. Pressing a kiss to my forehead, and handing me my glasses. I put them on and watch as everything becomes clearer. 

 

Daniel smiles at me, “you look so beautiful, this morning.” I can’t help the blush forming on my cheeks.

 

“You know that’s not true,” I murmur.

 

“Stop putting yourself down, Yuuri. You’re the brightest and most beautiful star in my universe. You know that, now eat your breakfast. You have to go to work and I have to leave soon too. So eat up, I’ll be in the kitchen.” Hey says before going leaving the room. I look at the tray of food. He made small pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, with a cup of coffee. He’s too sweet, sometimes feel like I don’t deserve him.  _ Or you want someone else.  _ I shake the voice out of my head as I chew my bacon. That dream was weird, I could never be unfaithful to Daniel. He spoils me like a little child, and just cheating on him would be unthinkable. But there’s a feeling of emptiness in my chest, I want to know who that guy was in my dream. I feel like I met him before. After I finish my breakfast, I head into the shower. The feeling of warmth overcomes my body.

 

_ “Yuuri, my precious katsudon.” The blurry figure murmurs. Why did he call me a pork cutlet bowl? _

 

_ “You’re so precious, we will get married one day.” _

 

_ “I don’t wanna marry you, you’re just an imaginary figure. I will marry my fiancé aniel one day. You’ll see!” I yell at the figure, clutching my head. _

 

“Yuuri, what's wrong?” Everything comes back to me, I'm in the shower probably screaming like a freak. I look at my fiancé, he turned off the shower. He has a worried look on his face and he's holding my white towel. For some reason, I still feel hazy.

 

“You're not going to work, today.” He says while feeling my forehead 

 

“But I have to-”

 

“No, you are really hot. You could be sick, I don’t wanna take any chances. You need rest, moya lubov.” He says. Now that I realize it, my legs feel like jelly and my head is pounding. Daniel proceeds to wrap in the white fluffy towel and pick me up, whispering Russian words in my ear. He unwraps me and puts a robe on me, I snuggle in the warmth. I suddenly feel very exhausted.

  
“Sleep well, my precious Yuuri.” Is the last thing I hear before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loud gasp fills my ears, "Yuuri? Oh my gosh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you guys enjoyed the first chapter! And I'm happy about that. So I decided to post the second one.

I groan and open my eyes, where am I? Oh yeah, I’m in bed. What time is it? I grab my phone from the nightstand, it’s 4:00pm. Great, I slept my whole day away. Where’s Daniel? I notice a note placed next to my glasses. I sit up and grab my glasses, before grabbing the note.

  
_I left for work, Yuuri. If you’re still feeling sick there is soup in the cabinets. Also Ice Castle was closed. Remember? Children are back in school. This week is there last week, before their holiday break. So that’s why it was so busy yesterday. Anyways, hope you feel better my precious star._

  
_Love,_  
_Daniel_

  
I sigh at least the place is closed. That means I can go skating for the rest of the day. I put on my favorite black sweatpants and black shirt, before grabbing my skates and leaving. The streets are strangely not that busy. The cars are slowly driving by and there’s people talking among the sidewalk. I wonder why I was so tired? I just woke up, so I shouldn’t have been that tired. Maybe I was sick. Whatever, at least I can skate for the rest of today. When I get to Ice Castle, I admire the building. I love this place, it’s like my second home. I walk in and go to the locker room and change into my skates. I walk to the rink and look at the ice. The way the light bounces off the ice and the lines that decorate across it. I glide out onto the ice, the sound of my blades gliding on the ice is soothing. The ice is my comfort zone, I could never see myself seeking comfort anywhere else. I close my eyes before I start to skate my routine Yuri on Ice, this is my routine I did for the Cup of China. Daniel was my coach then. I will remember when he kissed me and we landed on the ice. The way he looked at me with such love and adoration in his eyes like I was the most precious jewel he’s everyone seen.

  
A loud gasp fills my ears, “Yuuri? Oh my gosh!” I stop at the sound of my name. I look in the direction of the voice, there’s a woman with long light silver hair and blue eyes. She has a thick Russian accent like Erik.

  
“Yuuri, you’ve been gone for a year. You have no idea how worried Victor is! He thought that Erik killed you!” The woman has tears trailing down her face with a big heart-shaped smile.

  
“Um, I’m sorry, but who are yo-”

  
“Valerie, why the fuck are you yelling? You know, we’ll never find Yuuri. So, why are we here?” A boy with long blonde hair. He has a Russian accent too. Valerie points in my direction. The boy rolls his eyes but still looks in my direction. His jaw dropped and tears filled his eyes, who are these people?

  
“Stupid, pork cutlet bowl, we’ve been trying to find your fat ass for a year.” The boy says while wiping tears away. I glare at the little blonde, is he even a friend?

  
“Come on, Yuuri! Victor and the others have been searching for so long.” Valerie somehow walks perfectly on the ice and tugs my hands.

  
“I’m sorry-”

  
“Don’t be sorry, Yuuri! It’s not your fault that Erik kidnapped you.” She tugs me of the ice completely, who's Erik?

  
“Stop! Wait a second, I don't know you or anyone else you're talking about. Please, let me go?” I say to Valerie. She drops my hands and look at me in shock and so does the rude blonde.

  
“Don't fuck with us, Yuuri. Whatever game you're playing, stop it right now. You do know us! You have too.” The Russian blonde spits harshly.

  
“I'm sorry, but I don't ever recall meeting you. You must be looking for someone who looks like me, correct?” I ask them. Both Russians shake their head.

  
“What does your boyfriend look like?” Valerie asks hopefully.

  
“He's a few inches taller than me with silverish gray hair and pale bluish green eyes.”

  
“Sounds like Erik,” Valerie murmurs.

  
“Daniel is also my fiancé, we're getting married in a few months.” I say sheepishly, both of the Russians jaws drop. I shyly show them the silver ring, Valerie takes my hand with wide eyes.

  
“Erik is gonna wish he was dead! You are supposed to marry Victor not Erik.”

  
“I'm not marrying either, I'm marrying Daniel.” Valerie rolls her eyes, murmuring a few words in Russian.

  
“But how can you not remember us?” The blonde asks.

  
“I just don't, sorry. Am I supposed too?! Oh gosh, I'm really sorry if I have too!”

  
“It doesn't matter now I suppose,” the blonde comments.

  
“What-” he presses a hand to my forehead and I'm instantly surrounded by darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if it was a bit rushed! Comments and kudos really help me know if you enjoy the story!


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It snowed really hard last night and my school time is being delayed. So I might post another chapter in an hour.

“Get Victor and the others, now. I’ll go set Yuuri down in a bed.” Valerie says. I hear a grunt of agreement before the sound of footsteps walking away. I feel myself moving as well, Valerie must be carrying me. I feel my back hit a soft surface this must be a bed. Why don’t I open my eyes? I try to but my eyelids feel like a thousand of pounds.

 

“Oh, Yuuri. What did Erik do to you?” I don’t know why Valerie keeps talking about this guy Erik. I don’t know any Erik’s. I only know my fiance not anyone else.

 

“I hope Erik rots in hell, after whatever he did to you and our parents. He deserves it. I can’t wait until the others get here, Victor is gonna be so happy. He’s been lost after you disappeared. He had no idea what to do. When our only conclusion was that you were dead, he couldn’t accept that.” Who’s Victor. If he does know me, I now feel guilty because I caused him so much pain.

 

“Now that you’re here and well, everyone can be happy again.” Valerie adds. Eventually the weight on the eyes are gone and I can open them. The room is very big, I’m on a huge bed and Valerie is sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. The room is pretty simple, the walls are painted a pale blue and there’s white furniture. There’s a bunch of pictures of me with people. I see one with Valerie, the blonde, and me. We must’ve been friends because I look super happy in that picture. On the other nightstand is a picture of me and a man. He looks just like Daniel, just with long bangs and more intense blue eyes. It’s simple like the room. We are both smiling and wearing matching rings. Wait, those eyes. They’re so familiar, where did I see them from?

 

“I got everyone!” I hear the blonde yell, among the rushing patter of footsteps. The tall guy from the picture with me stands there. A look of shock is on his face and a few tears are falling down his face.

 

“Yuuri, you’re alive.” The man breathes. That voice, where did I hear that from? I heard it somewhere, I just don’t know where.He approaches me and wraps his arms tightly around me like I’m gonna disappear at any moment. I shiver when I feel his warm breath on my neck. Then he starts sobbing, this is really awkward. I don’t even know this man. He’s mutter Russian phrases in my ear.

 

“Oh Yuuri…my precious Yuuri, I missed you so much. Did Erik hurt you? If he did. I’ll kill him, I swear.” The man whispers. I push back the man, he looks more confused now than shock.

 

“I’m sorry, but do I know you?”

 

The man chuckles, “of course you do. You’re my fiancé, we are getting married in a few months.”

 

“I’m not your fiancé. I am getting married to my fiance, Daniel. I don’t even know you,” the man looks down at my right hand. Where my silver engagement ring sits, the look on his face is heartbreak.

 

“Y-Yuuri, what do you mean? You are marrying me.” 

 

“How am I supposed to marry you, if I don’t know you! What don’t you understand?” I question.

 

“I’m Victor Nikiforov, your coach and fiancé. How do you not know me?” That’s when I lose my patience.

 

“You need to get it through your thick skull. I don’t know you at all and I’m happy with Daniel! I just want to go home, I'm sorry if I am supposed to remember you or something. I really am!” Victor stands in disbelief.

 

“Victor-”

 

“ Valerie, chto sluchilos' s Yuri? Chto sluchilos' s moim dragotsennym zvezdoy? Chto s nim proizoshlo.” Victor asks in Russian.

 

“Erik izmenil svoye imya i vytirali vospominaniya Yuri proch'. YA ponyatiya ne imeyu, kak on eto sdelal. Eto samoye slozhnoye zaklinaniye, chtoby sdelat'! Nikto ne kogda-libo znal, chtoby sdelat' eto. Ne sprashivayte Yuri, pomnit li on chto-nibud', i ne zabud'te rasskazat' drugim.” I watch as Victor’s eyes darken in anger, it's pretty scary to watch.

 

“ Erik, eto sdelal? Nash sobstvennyy brat sdelal eto moy Yuri?” He asks harshly.

 

“Viktor, vy znayete, chto Erik slishkom nravilsya. On vsegda budet flirtovat' s nim, no ya ne znayu, chto on budet idti tak daleko.” Valerie says calmly.

 

“Zaklinaniya pamyati predstavlyayut soboy samyye tyazhelyye periody. Nikto ne mozhet eto sdelat', osobenno utiraya vse vospominaniya i zamenit' ikh polnost'yu. Eto nevozmozhno, no vy znayete, nash brat. On budet delat' vse, chtoby imet' Yuri.” The harshness in Victor’s eyes intense, as he clenches and unclenches his fist. He then snaps his head in my direction, I can’t help but jolt when I see his eyes. They soften immediately and he comes back to hug me even tighter.

 

“I promise, Yuuri. We’ll get your memories back.” He whispers in my ear, and I struggle with breathing as he hugs me tighter.

 

“YA lyublyu tebya, moy dragotsennyy Yuri.” His voice cracks, “I will get them back.” As he pulls back, I see a bunch of other people in the room. With tears streaming down their faces, they must’ve heard what I said. I bet few of them understood the conversation between Victor and Valerie.

 

“Y-Yuuri, he can’t remeber us?” A woman with short brown hair held in a purple headband. She clenches her fist and it’s like her eyes glow in fury.

  
“Why can’t my own little brother remember me? Who is Daniel, where is he? Did he do this to Yuuri? If he did, he’s gonna wish he was dead.” Why does everyone hate Daniel, who is Erik? How do these people know me? Why am I feeling so much nostalgia? And why am I falling for this stranger, Victor Nikiforov?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easy, Yuuri! How could anyone not fall for Victor Nikiforov. I'm sorry, I need to stop. I've been getting a lot of positive feedback on this fic, so hopefully I didn't ruin it with this chapter. It feels like I did, I'm sorry if I did. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and looking forward to the next one. Comment your thoughts and kudos if you enjoying this so far. It really help me guys.
> 
> I'm sorry, but my computer is acting weird! I can't translate the Russian to English on google translate for some reason. Thanks, google translate you are so reliable. I will post the translations in later chapters.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri,” he whispers again. I can feel his warm breath against my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! If there's grammar mistakes, Im gonna fix them soon. I was writing on my phone and autocorrect makes everything difficult.

After the situation, I spent a few minutes meeting new people, who also claim they know me. Phichit, a young man said I was his best friend and former rinkmate. Minako, who was my old ballet teacher. Yuuko, who is my childhood friend with triplets and a husband. A man and a woman, who claim to be my parents but I explain to them that they died. So many more. I didn’t know I was so well-known. After I meet everyone, they beg me not to go. They were all in tears, so I couldn’t say no. No matter how many times I asked to leave. Curse my fragile heart. After that Victor Nikiforov was basically glued to my side. He showed me around the house, it’s a pretty big one to say the least. He finally let’s me go to use the bathroom, and I lean against the door. I slide down to the floor and bury my head in my knees. Why do I feel a need to stay? I have a fiance at home, who I’m happy with. Then why are you feeling this way with Victor?

  
“I don’t know,” I groan to myself. What about Daniel? You know he gets? I better call him and tell him that I’m staying at a friend’s house. My back pocket suddenly starts vibrating, I pull my phone out my pocket and look at the Called ID.

  
“Speaking of the devil,” I murmur. I stand up from the floor and answer the phone with a sigh.

  
“Yuuri, where are you? You have me worried sick, you didn’t pick up your phone earlier.” I wince as he yells through the phone.

  
“I’m sorry, I was busy. A few friends came to the rink and I hung out with them. My phone died along the way, I just charged it.” I lie and the other line is silent.

  
“Are you lying to me, Yuuri?”

  
“N-no, why would you t-think that?”

  
“You promise?”

  
“Yeah, I promise. Anyways, before I forget to tell you. They were old friends and they wanted me to stay for a few days. You don’t mind, do you?” I ask hopefully.

  
“Anything for you, moya lubov. Have fun,” I then hear him murmur something under his breath.

  
“What did you say?”

  
“Nothing, my precious star. I love you,” he says.

  
“I love you, too. I’ll be home soon. Promise,” I tell him back.

  
“I love you more, my inspiration.” I feel my face heating up at his compliment.

  
“Don’t say that, I’m not your inspiration.”

  
“Oh, but you are my precious star. You could never inspire me more. I love you to the moon and back. Now call soon, I’ll miss you. But have fun with your friends, okay?” I stutter a few words, my face feels so warm.

  
“Yeah, and one more question?”

  
“What is it, sweetheart?”

  
“Have you ever changed your name? I-I mean if you’re comfortable telling me!” I hear Daniel’s deep laughter on the other line.

  
“Yes, I have. It used to be Erik but that name reminds me of my bad past. So, I switched my middle name for my first.” He explains.

  
“Erik Daniel Smith went to Daniel Erik Smith?”

  
“Correct. Is that all, Yuuri?”

  
“Um, well did you change your last name too?” There is a long silence on the line. I gulp, what if I went to far?

  
“No, silly. Is that all?”

  
“Uh, yeah. Thanks for answering, Daniel. I love you, see you soon.” I hang up after he bids his goodbye. God, I’m a dumbass. I went to far with that question. I just hope he doesn’t suspects anything. I put my phone back in my pocket and open the door to leave the bathroom. What I don’t expect is to bump into Victor Nikiforov. I look up in his eyes to apologize, but I notice there’s a glint. A jealous glint. Did he hear anything? What if he heard everything?

  
“I came to check on you, Yuuri. Is everything alright?” I nod quickly, looking down at the floor to hide my blush.

  
“Yeah, I was just calling Daniel.”

  
“I heard,” he mumbles.

  
“What?”

  
“Hmmm, oh it’s nothing. I’m happy you’re okay, do you want to go in the Hot Springs with me?” He asks with a hopeful look in his eyes. Even though this guy claimed I was his fiance, there’s nothing wrong with hanging out with him. He seems in the need of it, anyway.

  
“Uh, sure.” The guys small smile turns into a giant heart-shaped one. It's a good look on him. _Awww, actually he’s really adorable._

  
“Okay!” He grabs my hand and leads me outside to two big springs. The moon is reflecting off of it and the water is still. Everything about this screams comfort.

  
“I haven’t been in Hot Springs, since my parents died.” Victor smiles at me and runs back in the house quickly. This gives me a time to strip and jump in. I moan at how good it feels, it’s so warm! I could just drown in it, this reminds me of things as well. When Daniel was my coach, I found him sitting right here. I could believe my eyes. My longtime idol was standing right there as he tells me he's going to be my coach. I open my eyes when I hear water splash, there's Victor Nikiforov smiling at me again.

  
“Yuuri~ I have a question.” He tells me as he scoots closer. I hope the heat of the hot springs is covering my flushed face.

  
“Yes?”

  
“How did you meet Daniel? I wanna know more about him. He sounds familiar to me. Is he a skater?”

  
I nod, “yeah. He coached me and led me to the Grand Prix Final. Sadly, I got silver but he coached me another year.” I look at Victor he's looking into space jaw clenching.

  
“I first met him at my first Grand Prix Final. I failed badly, so a year later. He's at my home telling me that he's gonna be my coach. I was so surprised, since I was a big fan. The embarrassing part is that I had posters of him everywhere in my room!” I chuckle. I continue telling the whole story of Daniel and I.

  
“Then I bought us rings and later he joked about marrying me if I got gold. Little did I know that wasn't a joke! We're getting married in a few months, actually. We're both really excited. I'm going to move back to Russia with him, I really do love him.” I look over to Victor and there's tears in his eyes. Along with a look of anger and jealousy, this time his fist is clenched.

  
He looks like he's shaking, “Victor?” I touch his shoulder gently, he looks in my eyes desperately.

  
“You have to remember me, Yuuri. Daniel must've lied to you, I'm your fiancé. We came here from Russia to see your parents. We were in a small accident and the next thing I know, the police are telling me there was no one in the car with me when it happened.”

  
“Y-you have to come back to me. I can't live without you, Yuuri.” Victor is coming closer to me than before. I look down to avoid his heartbroken gaze.

  
“Yuuri,” he whispers. I feel his wet but warm hand grab my chin and tilt it up. I look in his deep blue eyes for a second, before looking the other direction.

  
“Look at me, Yuuri.” I look into his eyes, Victor is closer than he was before. He face comes closer to mine. His intense blue eyes full of hope and love, it sends shivers down my spine.

  
“Yuuri,” he whispers again. I can feel his warm breath against my lips. I can feel myself coming closer, then it comes. That feeling. The feeling of nostalgia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo cliffhanger~ I'm an evil person. I'm sorry, but after I finished this chapter. I started working on the next one, so it should be out later. Promise. i love reading your guys comments! They really make my day. Leave kudos if you're enjoying this story so far!


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He cups my cheek and leans forward to kiss me sweetly on my lips. I feel all the air escape from my body. Not this feeling again, please. I don’t wanna wake up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter and grammar mistakes. Gonna fix them soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

I gasp and slap Victor’s face. He looks at me with shock and confusion, I feel my face heat up quickly.

“I-I’m sorry, I don't know what I'm doing. Now if you would excuse me,” I say to him as I trudge through the water.

“Y-Yuuri, my precious katsudon. Come back to me, please.” I hear him whisper.

I need to get out of here, my head is pounding. I was about to kiss him, Victor Nikiforov. I can't do that, remember you have a fiancé. Maybe it was just in the moment. A one time thing. _Did you want to kiss him? That's the question, Yuuri._ No, I didn't. Did I? I shiver when I'm out of the warm water. I grab my robe from a chair and wrap it around my body. I look behind me to see Victor looking down at the water holding his cheek. I feel so guilty, the feeling is unbearable. As I travel back up to a guest room, I try to think about something else. Anything but the hot springs. I enter the room and turn on the lights. There's clothes folded on the bed for me, one person comes to my head. Victor. I shouldn't feel like this, hopefully tomorrow is a better day. I put on the sweatpants and a rather big shirt. I blush at the smell, it smells like Victor. God, I can't get away from that man. I jump in bed and bury myself under the blankets, an uncomfortable lump is in my throat. Why am I about to cry? What's wrong with me?

“I don't know, Makkachin. I hope Yuuri gets better. I miss Russia and my katsudon.” I hear Victor’s voice outside the door. Who's Makkachin, I saw a brown poodle sleeping on the couch earlier. Victor never told me his name. So, he must be Makkachin.

“Tomorrow is a new day. Right Makkachin? Yeah, you're a good boy. One second, Yuuri left his clothes in the springs. I'm returning them to him,” I hear him open my door and I close my eyes to pretend I'm asleep. I feel my bed dip and a warm hand on my cheek.

“Oh Yuuri, I hope you have good dreams tonight. I love you,” I feel his warm lips brush against my forehead.

“Remember me soon. I'll wait no matter how long it takes.” I feel him run his hand through my hair, then the sensation is gone. When I hear the door click shut, that's when I let the tears fall. I shouldn't be crying over someone who I barely know. _But you want to remember him, right?_ Yes, I want too. I want to remember Victor Nikiforov.

(Daniel’s POV)

= _Few Hours Earlier_ =

I hum as I open my apartment door. It's strangely quiet, where's Yuuri? He would be awake by now, I go into our bedroom. He's not there. Did they find him? No, they couldn't have. After how hard I worked to make Yuuri mine. It took so long before I could steal him from Victor, when he first introduced me. I fell instantly. Now, after a long year he's my fiancé. Once we're married it'll be official. He will be mine forever. My brother must be in shambles, the way he looks at Yuuri disgust me. Yuuri is better for me. He must be at Ice Castle, but I better call him to make sure. I dial his number and tap my foot while waiting.

“Hello, you have reached the voicemail of-” I hang up. Where did you go, Yuuri? I'll find you.

I dial a friend's number, “Erik Nikiforov. I haven't heard your voice in how long? A few months, and how's that memory spell going for you?”

“It's good. Thanks again, Alex.”

“No problem, you're lucky I hate your brother as much as you do.” He chuckles.

“Speaking of that, have you seen Yuuri? He's not at the house and I called and he didn't answer. I forgot to put an attachment spell on him, so now I can't track him down.”

“No, you careless fool. You never listen, I told you to put on the spell and you don't listen. You better hope that Yura, Victor, or Valerie didn't take him away. Do you even remember where you placed his memories, you can't lose those. They can kill the person,” I look down at my ring.

“Yes, I think they're hidden well. Now, my good friend. I must leave now, you know I'm a busy man.” I rolls my eyes at his ridiculous claim.

“You obviously weren't busy if you answered.”

“I wanted to know how the spell went, that's the only reason why I picked up. I expect a serious problem like you killed the poor man. He's only what? Twenty five, now. It would be a shame to lose such a pure soul.”

“Yeah, whatever. Oh, I have a question about the spell.”

“Yes, what is it? You're so air headed, I'm not surprised you that you forgot something.” Fuck you too, Alex.

“Does he get memories back if I'm far away?” I ask while twisting my ring.

“Only glimpses, which is why you must stay by his side. He’ll see the person or people as blurry figures in the dream. Once they meet them,they will no longer be blurry. The memories will not come back the person would just dream of them. Basically just keep Yuuri as close as possible. Can you do that?”

“Sounds easy enough, thank you Alex. Even though you can be a bastard sometimes, you are still pretty reliable.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever Erik.” I’m left to the sound of beeping before I could hang up. I sigh and run a hand down my face. Hopefully, I didn’t make a mistake.

 

(Yuuri’s POV)

_I’m in Ice Castle by myself, but all I hear is the sound of blades gliding across the ice. I walk back to rink and find Victor Nikiforov. He’s skating the Eros routine I can feel a happy warmth in here. He ends with the signature pose before letting his arms fall._

_He looks up at me and smiles warmly, “Yuuri, you’re back! That’s good because we have a lot to work on. I just finished going over the Eros routine, so now that you’re back. We can perfect it. Also you need to learn how to do the quadruple flip, well you learned already Yuuri. You just need to learn how to jump it better, isn’t that right my katsudon?”_

_I stand here speechless. I remember this, it was after the China Cup. Except, where’s Daniel? This was in our early relationships days, we were still trying to figure it out. Daniel told me he never wanted anything more, if this is one of our memories. Why is Victor here?_

_“Come on, Yuuri. You’re wasting time just standing there,” Victor tells me gently. He comes towards me and grabs my hands._

_“Are you sure, you want to continue to coach me?” I ask for some reason suddenly very self conscious._

_“Yuuri, we’ve been over this.” His voice stern but expression gentle._

_“I love you and you’re the reason why I’m here right now. You give my life inspiration. You’re like my little inspiration, Yuuri.” I feel tears burn in my eyes and jump into Victor’s arms. He hugs me back just as tight ._

_“Yuuri, my Yuuri.” I hear him murmur in my ear and I feel my face flush._

_“Yuuri,” he says with so much love in his voice. I feel a warm swell fill my chest. I pull back and look into his eyes. He cups my cheek and leans forward to kiss me sweetly on my lips. I feel all the air escape from my body. Not this feeling again, please. I don’t wanna wake up!_

=======

I open my eyes with a empty feeling in my chest. I start crying, why? I can’t get away from him, even in my dreams. I just wanna sleep forever, so I can be with Victor forever. _Why don’t you just tell him? He’s literally with you all the time._

  
“Because of my stupid fiance,” I cry.

I gasp and cover my mouth, what’s wrong with me? _Simple, you’re in love with Victor Nikiforov_ . No, I'm not. I love Daniel. I swear, why would I marry him if I didn’t. _Do you really love him, Yuuri?_ I fist my head, God would the reasoning part of my head. Just shut up. That’s it. I am ignoring Victor for the whole day, I’ll just hang out with Phichit and Yurio today. Yeah! I’ll get to know everyone else better, since I’m forced to stay here. I might as well enjoy myself. Without pining over Victor, this is perfect! Today might actually be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuuri. We also know a little bit more about Daniel Smith, or should I say Erik Nikiforov. The next chapter will be out soon. We're gonna get to know everyone else, how exciting! It's 7:22AM where I am, since I woke up early i decided to finish this chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know I'm being repetitive, but your comments do brighten my day. Kudos if you're enjoying the story so far!


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Victor, why did you post it with hashtag otayuri?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post!

I get out of bed and walk into the kitchen, my stomach growls loudly. When did I last eat? I didn’t eat anything last night, since I ran away from Victor. I should’ve stayed and asked for something to eat, hopefully there’s katsudon. My stomach growls louder as I walk into the kitchen. I’m shocked to see Yurio and his boyfriend (Otabek?) making out on the counter. I feel my face heating up and I try to walk out the kitchen, but since I’m Yuuri Katsuki I have to trip over something. I grip the table when I trip to stop myself from falling. I look behind me to see Yurio and Otabek standing there, horrified.

  
“Sorry for interrupting! I was just about to leave, you guys can continue.” Yurio face flushes ten shades of pink, as he buries his face in Otabek’s chest. His boyfriend looks away from me with pink dusting his cheeks.

  
“I’m gonna go now,” I point to the exit of the kitchen, before I start walking awkwardly away. As I turn the corner, I bump into a hard surface. The surface grunts as I stumble backwards. Before I could fall backwards, two hands catch me. I look up and I’m faced with hazel eyes.

  
“Don’t worry, Yuuri. I will always be here to catch you before you fall,” he winks. I feel my face heat up as he lifts me back up, that’s Chris or Christophe.

  
“How are you, Yuuri? I heard you weren’t feeling well yesterday.”

  
“I’m fine, thanks for asking. Where’s Victor and everyone else,” I ask.

  
Chris chuckles, “oh you’re looking Vitya? I think I heard him using the bathroom. Everyone else should be still asleep or just waking up. Everyone is gonna be happy to see you, since you were with Victor all yesterday.”

  
“Yuuri,” I hear a voice call.

  
“Speaking of the devil,” Chris murmurs.

  
“Good morning, Chris! Good morning, Yuuri!” Victor smiles brightly at me like I didn’t slap him last night.

  
“I’m gonna go see what’s in the kitchen. Yuuri, I forgot! You haven’t eaten anything since you came here. We should’ve ate before the hot springs. I can make you rice balls!” He says before walking into the kitchen.

  
“Wait, Victor! Yurio and Otabe-” I walk into the kitchen to stop him and there Victor stands with his signature heart-shaped smile.

  
“That’s my boy! Get some Yurio, you make me proud.” Victor praises loudly and Yurio jumps off the counter onto the floor. Otabek is standing there surprised at the sudden outburst.

  
“Chris, I’m so proud of Yurio. He was making out with Otabek, it was so cute!” Victor lets out a grunt, when something hits the back of his head.

  
“Shut up, old man. I’ll kill you if you tell anyone else,” I hear Yurio yells as he stands up from the floor.

  
“I already got fifty pictures,” Phichit squeals while waving his phone in the air. I jump at Phichit’s loud voice.

  
“W-wait, where the fuck did you come from?” Yurio asks his face turning deeper shades of pink.

  
“That doesn’t matter! I need to post this on instagram.”

  
“Send it to me, Phichit.” Victor calls. Phichit nods and starts doing things on his phone.

  
“N-no, wait! I’m begging you, please don’t post it.” Yurio begs on his knees. Phichit looks at his phone when a look of fear crosses his face.

  
“Victor, why did you post it with hashtag otayuri?!"

  
“It’s because it’s their ship name! Oh, already 1000 likes!” Yurio has rage in his eyes and he starts charging after Victor.

  
“See ya later, Yurioooo.” Victor laughs before running away.

  
“Come back here, old man! You better delete it, right now! Or else you’re dead,” Yurio yells running after Victor. Phichit is giggling to himself as he scrolls through instagram, Otabek is fully flushed, and Chris is just standing watching all the action.

  
“Is this what mornings are always like here?” I ask Chris.

  
Chris laughs, “sometimes. It’s mostly quiet, ever since you disappeared. Everyone has been quiet, we barely spoke each other. I guess, everyone is energized that you’re here this morning.” I can’t ignore the warm swell in my chest, everyone is happier because of me? Obviously, look at the atmosphere. Phichit is smiling legs swinging as he sits on the counter. Otabek has a small smile on his face, as he watches Yurio chase after Victor through the kitchen.

  
“Guys, can you be quiet?! It’s 8:00am, you two shouldn’t be running around the kitchen this early.” Mari says, while walking into the kitchen. Yurio stops strangling Victor and apologizes quietly.

  
“Gomen, Mari!” Victor says.

  
“Good morning, Mari.” Chris greets.

  
“Morning, Chris.” She greets back grabbing a bowl and cereal. She leaves the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

  
“Good morning, everyone.” A voice says, I look towards the entrance of the kitchen. Valerie walks in with a heart-shaped smile as well.

  
“Like brother like sister,” I murmur. Valerie spots me and comes towards me. I feel all the air leave my body as she hugs me.

  
“How are you, Yuuri? “ She asks.

  
“Good,” I wheeze.

  
“Good, I’m happy.” She lets me go and head to the refrigerator.

  
She let’s out a huge sigh, “I don’t feel like eating here today. Hey guys, wanna go out.” Everyone nods and looks towards my direction and I look behind me.

  
“Is there something wrong?” I ask looking over myself.

  
“No, but do you wanna go out with us?” Valerie asks with hope in her eyes. I look over Valerie’s shoulder to see Victor staring at me. Those eyes. I can never get over them, if Victor’s going. Then I shouldn’t go, but I feel a need to go.

  
“Sure,” I mumble. Everyone smiles brightly and leave the kitchen to get ready. Hopefully this was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a more light-hearted chapter. With all my other favorite characters, everyone else will soon be in the story. They're essential. Since I posted this a bit late, I finished the other chapter. That chapter should be up soon. Comment if you enjoyed this more happy chapter. Kudos if you want more chapters like this!
> 
> I have a small announcement. I am going to be posting this story on wattpad as well. So, if you don't like ao3 or wattpad is easier for you. It's there. My wattpad is making-history.


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

We all get ready and head to this breakfast restaurant. The food is amazing and by the end I'm stuffed. Everyone has been happy and joking around, this probably what it feels like to have friends. Ever since we came to Japan. I haven't talked to anyone besides the little kids and Daniel. It's nice to talk to older and different people for a change.

  
“Hey, Yuuri. We're going ice skating, come with us!” Phichit begs tugging my arm playfully. I laugh as he tugs me closer to him, I haven't smiled this much before. We walk to the ice rink, it's a private ice rink. Yuuko owns it and we go there to skate.

  
“Come on, Victor. You should skate first. It's been too long,” Chris says.

  
“Okay, okay, I'll show you how it's done.” I watch as Victor glides on the ice. He poses before he starts skating, that routine. I remember that routine. It was the Stay By Me routine, Daniel and I skated. For some reason, my heart didn't swell as we did the performance. But now I'm feeling something, I can't explain. It's a warm feeling. He's so graceful on the ice, a man who can make anyone swoon, but yet he wants me. He believes that I'm his. He's so graceful when he skates like he's telling a story on ice.

  
“His routine is full of love, it's amazing.”

  
“Ah, that's my brother. He puts love into everything, even though he never received much of it. We call everything on the ice ‘love’ is what he loves to say. He gets it from you, it makes me happy to see him so happy.” Valerie says with a big smile on her face. I feel tears burn in my eyes, and I quickly excuse myself to the bathroom.

  
Once the stall is locked. I sit on the toilet and cry. I can't do this anymore. I want to remember him and I want to now. Valerie's voice echoes in my mind, ‘we call everything on ice love.’ I felt this way about Daniel, but why don't I feel that way about him now. _Just face the fact, Yuuri. You love him now, you don't love Daniel anymore. If you even loved him from the beginning._ I do love him! I've always have and nothing can change that. _Well Victor is obviously changing your mind now._

  
“Shut up,” I sob. I love my fiancé not him. Anyone but him. I could never love him, he's not Daniel. _You're right. He's more than Daniel ever was._ I sob harder, not caring about the tear drops falling on my glasses.

  
“Yuuri?” I stop breathing and pull my legs up to my chest. Anyone but him right now. I can't.

  
“Yuuri, are you in here?” No, stop. Go away, I can't look at you right now. A hiccup slips from my mouth and I curse under my breath.

  
“Yuuri, are you crying?” Just go away, Victor. Please!

  
“N-no, I'm n-not.” I whimper. God, I sound so weak.

  
“Yuuri, please open up. I need to see you,” Victor pleads. I let out a sigh and let my legs fall to the floor. Even though, I don't remember Victor. I have a feeling he won't leave until I get out of this stall. I wipe the tears away before I get up. Then I unlock the stall, here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha another cliffhanger~ Im so evil and I finished chapter eight. I'm just gonna let you suffer with the cliffhanger for a few minutes. I'm sorry~
> 
> If you're enjoying this story leave kudos or if you're dying because of the cliffhanger feel free to comment.


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope your ready. Some real drama is gonna happen!

“Oh, Yuuri.” Victor opens his arms and I run into them. Clutching onto him for dear life.

  
“What's wrong, moya lubov?” He asks while rubbing my back.

  
“Don't call me that, only Daniel can say that.” I mumble back.

  
“Then what do you want me to d-”

  
I pull back and look into Victor’s eyes. “Nothing. Just stay by me, okay?! That's all I want.” I suddenly get a pounding headache, this whole scene is familiar.

 

“The Cup of China,” I mutter. I clench and unclench my fist, when I almost messed up. When Daniel first kissed me, this doesn't feel right. It never was right, Yuuri. But it should feel right, he's my goddamn fiancé. _No, Yuuri. Just accept it. Victor Nikiforov is your fiancé and you fell harder than before_. Me and Daniel are together, I can't fall for Victor. Just say it, Yuuri.  _Forget about Daniel, it's you and Victor right now._

  
“Victor,” I whimper. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, they're warm like his eyes.

  
“I'm here,” he whispers. I hug him tighter, God I'm a mess.

  
“Yuuri, look at me.” I look into Victor’s eyes, there's a comforting smile on his face. His eyes is something I can't get over. For such a cool color they're the warmest eyes I've ever seen. It takes me a moment to realize that Victor is coming closer. I can't stop myself. I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him closer to me.

  
“Yuuri,” he whispers. I know this is wrong, that I'm cheating on my faithful fiancé. But I don't care anymore, I want Victor Nikiforov.

  
I close my eyes as Victor presses his lips against mine. Everything is released into this kiss. Victor’s heartbreak, my frustration and confusion. It's passionate and full of love. I feel drops of water dripping down on my cheeks. He's crying. I try to pull away but Victor cups my cheeks holding me close. I take deep breaths when Victor breaks the kiss. Victor sobs into his hands, did I do something?

  
“V-Victor?” He looks up and tackles me in a hug, sobbing into my shoulder.

  
“I'm s-sorry, Y-Yuuri. It's j-just I-I’ve been waiting so l-long for you.” He cries.

  
“Oh, so I didn't mess anything up?” I know this a stupid question.

  
“N-no, you're perfect, my love.” Victor buries his face in my neck. The feeling of his warm tears send shivers down my spine.

  
“Yuuri, my Yuuri.” I hear him murmur. I'm his. I've always been his.

  
“I love you, Yuuri.”

  
“I love you too, Victor.”

  
(Erik’s POV)

  
Where the fuck is Yuuri? He hasn't called me since yesterday. I walk down the busy street to Ice Castle, maybe he's at the rink. He should be coming home today, it's not like he has any actual friends. _Yeah, cause you stole them away from him._

  
“Shut up, all he needs is me.” I murmur to myself. I push open the door the Ice Castle, a little gasp escapes my mouth. Yura and Otabek are skating together, Phichit is taking a bunch of selfies, and Chris is talking with Valerie. Where is Victor and Yuuri?

  
“Ja La Wi To In,” I chant. I walk in front of Valerie and Chris waving my hand. Good, the invisibility spell worked. Now let's see what they're talking about.

  
“Yeah, they should be back by now. Yuuri looked a bit upset, if he is Victor must be comforting him.” Valerie says.

  
“Where did they go?” Chris asks.

  
“They went to the bathroom, hopefully Yuuri is gonna be okay. I hate to see Victor so heartbroken.” Valerie says. Of course, you always cared about Victor. I never got two seconds of your attention, you only payed attention to our younger brother.

  
“What happened between you and your family, if you don't mind me asking.” Chris says, oh here we go.

  
“Well our parents weren't the best. Especially our dad. He would always abuse Victor and Erik, I had no idea what to do. He never layed a finger on me, I asked him why he hits them. He said because they act like girls, Erik was a coward. He followed his orders, when he told him to cut his hair. Victor stood strong in what he believed in, which is why he ran away with Yakov. After that, Erik and I moved out of our parents house. We eventually saw Victor again, he was so happy. The happiest I've ever seen him. He then lost inspiration and found Yuuri, after the Cup of China. He introduced us, with the biggest smile on his face.” Valerie smiles at the memory.

  
“Erik was envious of Victor, since he had Yuuri. He would always tell me how unfair it was, and he would constantly flirt with Yuuri. When Victor and Yuuri came back announcing their engagement. That's when I think Erik snapped,” Valerie adds. Okay, sister. Continue telling lies to your friends, I'm going to get my Yuuri. I walk to the bathroom, before I enter. I hear murmured voices.

  
“Ta La Me In Val,” I chant. I go through the door easily without causing a scene. I gasp when I see it. My heart breaks into a millions of pieces. Yuuri is kissing Victor. He's cheating on me with my brother. When they pull apart they have big smiles on their faces.

  
“I love you, Yuuri.” Don't you dare say it, Yuuri.

  
“I love you too, Victor.” I clench my right hand, you always get what you want Victor. Now if I can't have him, no one can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what is Erik gonna do about Victor and Yuuri. Especially Yuuri since he betrayed him. I ended it with another cliffhanger. Feel free to hate me. Kudos if you're enjoying the story so far. Comment if this cliffhanger is gonna be the the death of you.


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only one word to describe the darkness in his eyes. Anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Yuuri’s POV)

  
I feel a presence in the room, but there's no one else besides me and Victor.

  
“Victor,” I say worryingly.

  
“What is it, my katsudon?” I look behind us a few times, maybe I'm just paranoid.

  
“Nothing,” I chuckle.

  
“Hey, we should leave, the others are probably wondering where we are.” Victor nods in agreement grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers together. I look away, so Victor doesn't see my blushed face.

  
“You're so cute, Yuuri! I love it when you blush,” Victor coos. I feel my face heating up more, as I head towards the door. I'm being shoved down to the ground, as I fall my head hits really hard on the sink. I cry out and clutch my head, feeling tears burn in my eyes.

  
“Yuuri!” I feel hands grab my head gently, through my tears vision I see Victor.

  
“Hey, what day is it? Where are you right now?” He asks urgently. His hands are shaking, I wish I could hug him.

  
“It's January 1st, 2017. I'm in the bathroom in Ice Castle,” I'm able to say through the pain.

  
“Co La Fa Ma He,” I hear Victor chant. It's the weirdest thing I've ever heard. Then the pain slowly starts to dissolve into a cool chill in my head. I whimper at how good it feels. I look up at Victor his eyes are a bright light pink light, aren't they supposed to be blue?

  
“You betrayed me, Yuuri.” I hear the familiar voice of my fiancé. I look up at him. His green eyes are emotionless and there's a crazy smile plastered on his face.

  
“I'm sorry,” I whisper.

  
“No, you're not! Don't you dare fucking lie to me. I saw everything,” he yells. I cover my mouth and let the tears fall, I'm such a bad person.

  
“How could you do this to me, Yuuri?!” He voice cracks, “after everything I did for you!”

  
“I-I don't k-know, I'm s-sorry.” I sob into my hands, then I feel arms wrap around me protectively. I look up too see Victor with a murderous glint in his eye. I've ever seen him like this, it scares me but I feel protected.

  
“I gave you everything. I fucking risked everything, and you go back to my brother!” He snarls, the guilt starts to settle in.

  
“He was always _mine_ , Erik. He was never _yours_.” The harshness Victor’s voice sends shivers down my spine.

  
“You stole him from me. You swiped away his memories, I know you did. Do you know how much I suffered? I didn't know if he was dead or not, and when I finally do see him. A year later, I might add. He doesn't fucking remember me! Do you know how I felt? I felt broken.” I bury my face in Victor’s chest, trying to block out his yells.

  
“I felt f-fucking broken,” Victor voice cracks.

  
“What do you mean, Victor? My dear brother, you need to understand that he was always mine. It's not my fault you didn't love him enough.” Daniel chuckles, they're related? That makes sense, they look so identical. Except for their eyes, one green and one blue.

  
“Don't act coy, Erik. Now give me back Yuuri’s memories or else,” Victor warns.

  
“What memories?” Erik asks dumbly.

  
“How can you love me, if you haven't been honest with me?” I say loud enough for Erik to hear. Anger courses through his eyes, he lunges for me and grabs my shirt collar. He mutters some kind of spell to seal of Victor away from us.

  
“How dare you call me dishonest? After what I saw you doing with my brother. You said you were spending time with old friends, then I see you sucking faces with Vitya.” He growls in my face, clutching my shirt tighter. I have trouble getting air, as he tightens his fist.

  
“I'll be more honest, I promise.” I wheeze, Erik loosens his grip on my shirt.

  
“Now you have to promise me something,” I mutter still gasping for air.

  
“Anything,” Erik says. His eyes full of love for me, this is scary. I'm his obsession and he would do anything for me.

  
“Tell me everything. All of the things you've hidden from me, right now!” I say confidently, though my confidence quickly goes down the drain when he looks into my eyes.

  
“Okay, my love. My name is actually Erik Nikiforov, older brother of Valerie and Victor Nikiforov. I am half flare, which explains my powers. I stole you away from Victor, so you could me mine. Forever. But as always, nothing ever goes my way.” He says with a crazed smile on his face.

  
“What about my memories?” I ask timidly. He's craze is scaring me a lot.

  
“Oh, Yuuri. You don't wanna know,” he laughs.

  
“Yes, I do.” I insist.

  
“Your memories have been stolen, Yuuri.” He says in the calmest way possible.

  
“By me of course,” he giggles.

  
“I hid them away and you'll never guess where they are.” He grabs my hand and glances down at our matching engagement rings. I gasp, not our rings. The thing I've been wearing have been holding my memories, the entire time.

  
“Yup, you have no idea how long it took. Oh, but the thing is Yuuri. I told you where your hidden memories can be found, so I gotta take my ring back.” He grabs my hand, painfully. I scream at he pain as he takes my ring, a sharp pain shoots up in my head.

  
“Oh and before I forget, without your precious memories. You're gonna die, have a nice life.” He says.

  
“Well rest of your life!” He laughs hysterically, before disappearing into thin air. I grip my head, the sharp pain is unbearable.

  
“Yuuri,” I hear Victor yell.

  
“Oh, my katsudon. I'm so sorry,” Victor whispers. While cradling my head, and pressing kisses across my face.

  
“Do you know what will happen without my memories, Victor?” I whisper. He shakes his head, while still pressing kisses on my face.

  
“I'm gonna die,” I mutter. Victor stops and pauses. His eyes turning a shade of blue, I've never seen before. There's only one word to describe the darkness in his eyes. Anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think everything would've been fine, huh? Well let me tell you this is just the beginning, the calm before the storm. Victor is pissed now, what do you think is gonna happen? Will Yuuri make it? Kudos if you're enjoying this story or comment if this chapter fucked you up.


	10. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

It’s been two weeks since Erik disappeared with my memories. Victor has been working to save me, sometimes when I’m pretending that I’m asleep. I hear Victor crying to his big sister. It pains me, but I can’t do anything about it. I must rest, doing too much brain activity could kill me. I tried to tell Victor if I’m feeling dizzy or nauseous I’ll sit down, but he insists on letting me stay in bed all day. Only getting up to use the bathroom and get food. 

Lately, I’ve been looking in photo albums filled with pages and pages of memories and any type of social media. I just want to remember everyone, my old self, my past, my skating career...Victor. Oh, I would do anything to remember Victor. I’ve come to terms with the fact that Erik doesn’t love me. He’s obsessed with me, but instead of fighting to get me back. He’ll kill me instead. It’s quite heartbreaking. I was heartbroken for a while but I have Victor and that’s all I need. Instead of sleeping in the guest room, I sleep with Victor now. He tells me everything's gonna be alright, but he only says that because it’s what keeps him going. Besides me, of course. He always tells me stories about us. I even found out we had a silly ship name, Victuuri. I find it really adorable. I always watch the little things that Victor does when he tells me stories. The way his eyes light up, when he mentions my name. His big smile when he talks about skating with me. The creases in his eyes when he laughs. It’s all so beautiful. I never thought I could make someone so happy, I’m not anything special. 

I can’t help but smile, Victor would tell otherwise. He would always tell me otherwise. I study more of the pictures, they are all really beautiful. I never thought I would affect people like this, because I’m just me! Yuuri Katsuki. I’m nothing special. I close the photo album, gingerly. Not wanting to crease the photos. My stomach let’s out a loud noise. I wonder what’s downstairs to eat. I wander aimlessly around the house, taking time to take in pictures. When I get downstairs, that’s when I hear the noise of someone crying. Hopefully, everyone is okay. I walk quietly to the kitchen, everyone has tears streaming down their face. Even Yurio. Victor is sobbing in his arms. I go take a few steps back and listen closely.

“Are you sure, Victor?” Valerie asks, tears streaming down her face as well.

“Yes, I don't know what to do! I can't find Erik. He left no traces and if Yuuri goes longer without his memories he'll,” Victor voice cracks. “He'll die,” I feel all the air escape my lungs. I know I was gonna die without them, but how much longer do I have? I can't die yet. I need to remember Victor and the others. I wanna spend the rest of my life with Victor.

“The stupid pork cutlet bowl can't die, he still has to marry you and his skating career. How dare you give up on him?!” Yurio yells, everyone in the room is silent.

“Imagine what Yuuri would say! I feel like I don't know you anymore. Stop bitching and try harder,” Yuri’s voice cracks and I see him stand up.

“I’m supposed to skate against a few more times, and you’re just gonna let him die!” I run back upstairs with tears burning in my eyes. This isn’t supposed to happen. I hear Makkachin barking behind me as he follows me. I slam the door shut when I get to my room and lock it. I hear Makkachin’s whimpers and claws against my wooden door. I start crying, and my crying turns to sobbing. Why does this have to happen to me? I just want to be happy, as I cry sharp pains shoot up my spine and to my brain. I scream at unbearable pain, it’s like a migraine but a hundred times worse. I hear Makkachin’s howls through the house and then I hear footsteps. All loud noises hurt, the voices hurt. I try to stop crying, but I can’t stop. I can’t do anything. My body feels glued to the ground and everything is spinning. Why is everything spinning? I close my eyes and let everything settle. My pain, Makkachin’s howls, and everyone’s voices. I feel myself bliss out when everything fades to dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter, I just rewrote it. Next chapter, I will tell you where I've been.


	11. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this!

(Victor’s POV)

I’m speechless. Yura never cared about Yuuri this much. It makes me happy that he cares about him, but that doesn’t help Yuuri regain his memories. Suddenly, the silence is filled with Makkachin’s howls. We all leave the kitchen to go investigate, there Makkachin sits howling at Yuuri’s closed door.

“Is there something wrong, Makka?” I ask, then I knock on the door. No response.

“Yuuri?” I hear a ear piercing scream, that shatters my heart. I try to open the door, but it’s locked. Why is it locked now?

“Yuuri!” I bang on the door, then it’s quiet. It’s too quiet.

“Th Ma In,” I chant quietly. I walk through the door and look down. Yuuri is a sickly pale and his eyes are closed shut. Oh, Yuuri. My Yuuri, where did it all go wrong? I touch his limp wrist, he’s ice cold. I feel tears run down my face, I’ve been crying so much. I haven’t cried since I was little. Now I’m crying all the time, because I can’t save Yuuri. I want too, but I can’t. I haven’t used my powers since I was young. I can’t track down Erik, if I can only do simple spells and hexes. I press two fingers against his wrist, a faint heartbeat but it’s slowing. He’s not dying. He can’t be. I still have six more weeks until he does die. His body is going on shutdown, it’s where the body is not responsive but he can still mentally alive. I pick him up and place him on our bed.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. I’m so sorry,” I start crying into my arms. God, I’m so weak. Maybe I don’t deserve Yuuri after all. They say if you can’t fight for what you love, then you don’t deserve anything. My mother would tell me that all the time, after my father’s brutal beatings. I lift my head and wipe away my tears, then that’s when it catches me. A light bouncing of Yuuri’s thin fingers, I can’t breathe. It’s his engagement ring, he must’ve found it. The gold reflects the light so beautifully. It’s beautiful, just like him. I suddenly feel a fire of determination rise through me and spread like wildfire. Yuuri didn’t give up on me, he believed in me. He still loved me even though he had Erik. He fought with himself for what’s wrong and right. He did so much for me and I can’t return the favor. He will not die like this. I refuse to let it happen. Tomorrow is the day I start looking for Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, isn't good enough. I hate myself for not updating. I tried I really did, but every time I went to go write. I had no inspiration, but then I realized something. You guys are my inspiration, your comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions is all I need. It means you guys actually like my writing, it shows me that you care and you love it. Which makes me happy and I am so thankful for that. I'll tell you what I've been doing. I've been writing other stories on wattpad about fantasy, fiction, and fanficton. So I haven't been doing nothing. I'm trying to become a better writer. Slowly over the days, I can say I've become a little bit better. I write original stories and have my friends read them, they say that they're good, but anxiety always tells me that they need to be better. You guys already give me your opinions about how much you love my writing and I appreciate it. I really want to become a professional writer and you guys are helping me with that dream.
> 
> Anyways enough ranting! I'm sorry for the ranting. Kudos if you're ready for more Victor POV and new characters! Comment if you enjoyed this chapter! I write this on my wattpad as well, if anyone is interested or if they like wattpad better. It's called making-history.

**Author's Note:**

> You are all probably are very confused. Don't worry things will start to make sense soon. Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it and looking forward to more.


End file.
